Mysterious Thief Dark Tail aka Kaitou Dark Tail
by Darktail
Summary: AU--The Mysterious Thief Dark Tail, called a Modern Robin Hood, is always in the front page. But a young redhead definitely wants to arrest him...Did Dark Tail found the perfect enemy, or...His soulmate? 7° chap is UP!
1. Mysterious Thief Dark Tail

Please read through the end, everything will be explained here! It had nothing to do with my nickname, don't worry!  
  
A few japanese words...  
  
Ohayo=Good Morning  
  
Sayonara=Good Bye (or Bye Bye)  
  
Arigato=Thank You  
  
Kawaii=Pretty  
  
Gan batte ne= Gook Luck, Do Your Best  
  
Baka=Stupid (or any words like that)  
  
Kuso=Rats, Geez (something (light, NOT harsh) like that)  
  
Note: Moslty of the japanese swear words will change meaning depending from the rating of the story. For example, in this fic, rated PG-13, "Kuso" wil means Rats, Geez, etc, but if you read it in an R rating story, will means...well...a swear word that start with S...It will work even for the real japanese life, or so I heard...I hope you'll understand it...  
  
Alternate Universe   
  
Mysterious Thief Dark Tail  
  
Chapter One: I'll Catch You!  
  
"Here's Dark Tail! Hurry!" Yelled a young policeman to his comrades.  
  
"......Too late! See you soon!" Yelled a young figure at the astonished policemen. Jumping on the roofts, the figure simply disappeared from everyone sights. Meanwhile, a man slowly tried to swift away from the house...  
  
"Stop right there!" Said a voice. The detective grabbed the man's arm. "You stoled that picture at the first time, so now you'll came with me." "Oh, Kuso!" Muttered angrily the man, following the detective.  
  
************************  
  
St. Paulia's School  
  
"Ohayo, Meimi-chan!"  
  
"Ohayo, Seira-chan!"  
  
The two young girls walked to their class, chatting. When they entered the room, their friends Kyoko and Ryoko approached them. "Did you heard last night? Dark Tail is escaped again!" "That's so kawaii!" They both squealed in pleasure. "How can be kawaii someone that's escaped from the police?" Said Meimi, sweatdropping. Seira just giggled. "...Girls are so "girlish" sometimes..." A voice said from behind. It was Asuka jr. "What do you mean?!" Asked angrily Meimi. "Exactly what I said!" Answered Asuka jr. They were just starting a fight, when the sister camed in...with obviously detention for both of them...   
  
"How can her be so...so..." Said Asuka jr. while returning home after school.  
  
"Beautiful...Sweet..." Said Sawatari.  
  
"...How can YOU be in love with her...?" Said sighing Asuka jr. Sawatari was his best friend, even if was a bit...obsessed with the girls.  
  
"You can't understand...Anyway, I have some work for you...If you want..." He answered.  
  
"...Shoot..." Asked Asuka jr..  
  
"Not here...come where and when you know..." He said seriously.  
  
"...Okay..." Said simply Asuka jr..   
  
"So, this is the house of the jewell seller..." Said a black figure, sitting on the open window. "I wonder where's the fake Jewell...I just have to replace it with the true jewell, according to my source..." Jumping silently to the pavement, the figure walked slowly toward the room. "Finally!" The figure said happily, peeking in another room. "But there's the police, too...Oh well, another showtime for them, then..." He said, smiling. But he frowned, seeing that another person where with the policemen..."Ha-Haneoka-san?! W-what she's doing here?!" The figure almost yelled it.  
  
"So, you're sure that Dark Tail will be here tonight, right?" Asked the young redhead. "Yeah, sure. That damned thief will try to steal my beautiful jewell..." Answered angrily that jewell seller. Meimi looked angrily at him. *"He's not damned. He always steal for good reason."* She thought.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter she's here, I just have to do my work..." Siand the black figure behind the door. Let's start the show, then! One...Two...Three!" He whispered. Suddenly, black figures as well appeared behind all the windows of the other room. "Dark Tail is here! Go everyone!" Yelled a young policeman, running out the other door. His comrades quiclky followed him, unnoticing the protests of the young redhead. "It's a trap, you baka! Return here!" Nobody listened to her.  
  
"Now, I can do my work!" Said the original. In a few second, he entered the room, destroying the alarms around the jewell's place. He noticed the young redhead. Don't try to touch the jewell, you thief!" She yelled. The figure just giggled. Then, snapping his fingers, he started a new trick. A pink cloud wrapped Meimi, blocking her sight. The figure just approached the jewell, and grabbed her, and started to replace it with the true one. But suddenly a hand grabbed his arm. "How..?!" He jerked. Then, he snapped his fingers again, and small parfum appeared on his free hand. He tried to use it on Meimi, but she avoiding it, tickled his leg...in the wrong way. The figure falled onto her. A few seconds later, they were both lying on the ground. "W-what...?! He's a boy?!" Whispered Meimi, feeling his body onto her. She blushed, then. But before she can do anything, she smelled a strange parfum, and everything slowly went blank...  
  
When she weaked up, sh found a small thing on her hand. It was the jewel...  
  
The next day, Asuka jr. was walking to the school, with a puzzled expression on is face. "Ohayo, Daiki-kun!" Said cheerefully Sawatari. "Uh...Why are you blushing? Ddi something happened last night?" Eh...Ah, n-nothing! It happened absolutly NOTHING last night!" Almost yelled Asuka jr., blushing even deeper. "Uh...Ok..." Said Sawatari. Then, the walked to school. Entering the classroom, Asuka jr. noticed Meimi chatting with her friends. He blushed again. Swatari walked towards Meimi. "Ohayo, Haneoka-san! How are you today?" He asked. "Oh, Sawatari-san, you know the news? Meimi-chan had almost arrested Dark Tail!" Said Seira. "W-w-w-w-what?!?!?!?!" He yelled. Then, he looked at Asuka jr. He was looking away.  
  
After school, he approached him. "Did she...saw you, last night?" He asked. "If I'm still here, obviousy she didn't." He answered calmly. "Oh...ok. But why are you still blushing?" "That's none of you business!" He almost yelled. After a few minutes, they encountered Meimi. Asuka jr. blushed furiously. "Hey, Haneoka-san, I'm so envy! You almost arrested Dark Tail, last night! I wish I was there...What a wonderful lost scoop...sigh!" He sighed, taking her hands in his. Asuka jr. glared dangerously at him. Noticing that, Sawatari coughed and muttered something, then he runned away.   
  
"You know..." Started Meimi. "Y-yes...?" Asked Asuka jr. still blushing. "The major, last evening, gaved me this." She smiled widely, and grabbed something inside her pocket. She revealed a shining badge. "With this, I can go everywhere in order to catch Dark Tail! It's wonderful, it isn't?" She giggled. "W-well...Gan batte ne, then..." He said. "Well, so, see you at school! Bye!" With that, she runned away. Asuka jr looked at her, astonished. "...Kuso! How I can work with her all around me...!" With that, he walked slowly towards his house, without manage to block the small smile across his lips.   
  
"Anyway...It will be fun..."  
  
************************  
  
So, what you think? A totally Alternate (or, is best, Reverse) Universe! You noticed -who- is Dark Tail, ne? I copied a bit the first episode of the anime series...I wish it was written a bit more detailed, but I was out of memory of the episode...;__; Anyway, next chapter will be a little more longer, and it will explained -what- exactly are the changes, and -how- the family of each other is...I changed a bit there, too...Read and Rewiew!Since we'll se each other in the 2004, here's an early Happy New Year to All! Bye-Bye! 


	2. A Challenge for Meimi

This is dedicated to starlightgenie who was the first to rewiew my new story! Thank You Very Much!  
  
For the japanese words, please re-read the first chapter!  
  
Mysterious Thief Dark Tail  
  
Chapter Two  
  
A challenge for Meimi  
  
Saint Paulia's School  
  
2-A Classroom's door  
  
"Meimi-chan, we are sooooo envy! We too want a badge to run after Dark Tail!" Said Ryoko, "We too want to see his wonderful body at least one time...He's sooooo sexy with his beautiful ponytail..." and Kyoko, sighing. Meimi just sweatdropped. She was about to said "I'm running after him only for arrest him! And, anyway, he has not a real ponytail!", when someone bumped onto her. It was Asuka jr.. He looked at her, slightly blushing. "W-what are you doing here?! You're blocking the passage, you know?!" He yelled. Meimi looked at him angrily. But then, she noticed the sister coming, and quickly returned in the classroom. Everyone followed her.   
  
When the lunch time arrived, Meimi's friends started again to talk about Dark Tail.  
  
"Okay, Okay, OKAY! I'll let you to see him closer, but only ONE time, okay?!" Said Meimi, really upset for the infinte requests of her two Boys-Crazy friends...But, suddenly, Seira looked at the window..."Oh, what a wonderful baloon!" She said. Everyone looked at the baloon in the sky. There was a message on it...  
  
"Tonight, I'll take the Electra's Crown.   
  
Dark Tail."  
  
"It's a challenge?!" Screamed everyone. Sawatari looked astonished at Asuka jr. He was almost falling from his chair, trying to laugh not too loud. But he stopped right after Meimi said: "So, you want to challeng me, ne? Well, it will be a pleasure...to arrest you tonight! You challenged the bestest future detective you had ever seen!" Then, she laughed, virtually burning for the excitement. "Kuso, did she think she can arrest me so easily?! We'll see it tonight, then!" He said, virtually burning, too. Sawatari just looked blindy at him, not wanting to accept what had just happened...  
  
After school, Sawatari was telling Asuka jr. how stupid he was. "Did you know how hard for me is to get all the informations?! And you just popped out the wonderful idea of telling everybody about your next theft?!" He almost yelled. "It was not for everybody..." Muttered Asuka jr.. "Well, anyway, don't get caught! I don't want to lost my best resource of scoops!" Finished Sawatari, then he walked away. Asuka jr. waited for a while, then he headed to his house..  
  
"Hi Dad! Are you there?" He asked, entering the hall. Suddenly, some doves flyed towards him. He avoided them just in time, then they disappeared. "How was that, son?" Asked his father, descending the stars. "Well, a bit scaring, but nice!" Answered Asuka jr. His father was a very well know magician, that had moved all around Japan, but he stopped his journeys after his wife's death. "Do you think so? Well, it seems I have to work on it a bit more, then..." He smiled.  
  
Clock's Tower  
  
At five o'clock, Meimi was still at the clock's tower, waiting for Dark Tail. Meanwhile, the false owner of the crown was happily waiting for the moment of the arrest of Dark Tail and his helper...Haneoka Meimi...When the man reached the clock tower, He found Meimi with a blanket wrapped around her. "You're still waiting? Are you sure he'll came at six o'clock?" "Yes because is the only time he can reached the short arm of the clock, where you said is placed the crown, sir." Aswered her. The man just smirked. *"Just an hour, and the crown will be definitely mine..."*  
  
Six o'clock  
  
"Good evening to all!" Said Dark Tail smiling, showing the Electra's Crown in his hand. "How-How did you took it?!" Asked simultaniously Meimi and the man. "Because it was on the long arm!" Smirked Dark Tail. "You lied to me, then?!" Why?!" Asked furiously Meimi. Meanwhile, Dark Tail was starting to leave with his baloons, when..."You can't get away with that, little brat!" Yelled the man. Then, he grabbed a knife from his pocket and throwed it at the main baloon. Dark Tail managed to avoid it, but he almost falled onto the balcony, hurting his left arm on it. Meimi tried to stop the man, telling him that this was called a tried homicide (A.n.:Sorry, I don't know the english word...), bue he just grabbed her arm and launched her away onto the floor. Seeing this, anger filled Dark Tail's heart, and quickly he pulled out his magical hat and called his father's doves. The birds attacked the man, who finally fainted onto the floor, shocked. Dark Tail managed to recovery another big baloon and, seeing that Meimi was raising herself, started to leave, when...  
  
"Don't think I'll let you go away next time! This was an unfinished challenge because of this man's wrong manners! Just send me another one, and I'll show you how good I really am! Ddi you heard me?!". the young redhead yelled at him. Dark Tail just looked at her for a moment, then he summoned a small red rose, and throwed it at her. "...It's ok for me!" He answered. Meimi blushed a bit, receaving the rose, but she smiled, looking at him. Then, she leaved.   
  
Next Day  
  
Wow, Meimi-chan! So you managed to recover your reputation! Too bad you didn't captured Dark Tail...I wanted to see him closer..." Sighed Kyoko. "Awwww...Me, too!" said Ryoko. Then, they both leaved her. "Girls are so -girlish- sometimes, ne?" Said a well known voice. "Just leave me alone, Asuka jr.!" Asked Meimi angrly, looking at the young man behind her. Asuka jr. just smirked. But then, one of the boy, running, hurted his left right, and Asuka jr. letted out a bit too loud ouch..."Hey, look out!" He yelled, then, he headed to the classroom. Meimi gazed at him. "That's strange...A hurt like this is never so...But wait, Dark Tail hurted his left arm on the balcony last night...But no, he's too good at school...and too baka to be a thief.....Why he should be him?" She thought, smilind at the end. Then, she followed him to the classroom...  
  
How was that? I just explained how *MY* Asuka jr. learned his magic tricks! Next, I'll explain about Meimi's parents...and, of course, about the *special* ponytail that Dark Tail wears...For Rina, Seira and Sawatari, you have to wait a little...Until then, Bye Bye!  
  
P.S.: I'll have a little writer's block about "We are Meant...", so I'll work on "Dark Tail" until I'll recover my Muse...So sorry for that...Bye Bye! 


	3. A new enemy, or a simple little pet?

I know, I'm late, but my university is so...so...  
  
Well, better keep out bad words...^_^;;;;  
  
Here's the new chapter!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Note: Lacrima Polare is the italian translation of Polar Tear, and since this is an alternate universe, I used this as the real name of the stone! By the way, Lacrima means Tear, and Polare means Polar. I think Lacrima's pronunciation should be Lah-cre-mah, read the I of lacrima like you read the E in the alphabet, and Polare had almost the same sound of the english name, except for the final E, that you should say like the A in the alphabet. I hope I explained all right...^_^;;;;  
  
Mysterious Thief Dark Tail  
  
Chapter three  
  
A new enemy?!  
  
Asuka jr. was walking through the street, when...  
  
"What?! You sold him already?! But you promised him to me! You are a liar!" After that, he saw Meimi Haneoka running out from a pet shop. She was about to cry. "W-what's going on...?" He whispered. Then, he approached the shop keeper. "What happened?" He asked. "Oh...well, I promised yesterday to that girl to sell her a little hedgehog, but a man bought it just after she lefted the shop, and the man had insisted so much..." Then, the man returned inside the shop.   
  
Asuka jr. remained silent for a few moments,wondering on the whole situation, then he started to walk to his house...  
  
The next day, at school, Sawatari approached him while he was walking in the park. "I have a new "theft" for you..." "What's this?" "You have to retrieve the "Lacrima Polare"" "What did you say, "Lacrima Polare"? What name is this?" Asked Asuka jr. "It's the original name of the stone, it means Polar Tear."  
  
"Oh, ok..."   
  
Asuka jr. sending a telling card to Meimi, noticed that the girl seems to have lost a good part of her cheerfullness. However, she promised as usual that she would eventually capture him...  
  
That night, he explored the house of the "owner" of the Lacrima. Peeking from a windows, he found the man in a room that seemed a studio, near a little cage..."It's-it's an hedgehog!" He gasped. The man approached the cage, and laughed evily. "Nobody could ever image that the Lacrima is still in my hands. I'll have the stone and the assicuration's money...Nobody could never tell that the stone is in this little hedgehog's stomach..." Hearing that, Asuka jr. felt angry raising inside. "He-he forced the hedgehog to eat a stone...?! W-what a...!" But he couldn't finish the sentence, 'cause someone knocked on the door of the studio...It was Meimi. "Are you sure you don't have the Lacrima with you, sir?" She asked, entering the studio. "I'll repeat, I send it to my friend, and if he don't have it, then he have to pay me for the loss." Answered the man. Then, Meimi noticed the cage. She gasped. "W-what...?! This is...!" She was about to touch the cage, when..."Don't dare to touch it!" Yelling that, the man hitted the cage, that felled on the ground, breaking. The hedgehog quickly runned away. "Look what you have done, stupid girl!" Yelled the man, starting to follow the little animal. Meimi, looking the killer's gaze in his eyes, quickly followed him. "Kuso! Now things are getting really complicated..." Whispered Asuka jr.. Then, he followed the two.  
  
After a few minutes, he found the hedgehog on the stairs of a nearby palace. He tryied to took it, but the animal raised his protections and hurted him. "Ouch! Hey, I'm at your side, you know...?!" He said. But the hedgehog, noticing that Meimi was near, jumped towards her..."Ruby!" She yelled, taking him. The little animal squealed happily. "What, she named him even before buying him...? What a -girlish- thing to do... " Said Asuka jr. "W-wait, I still have to retrieve the Lacrima!" With that, he revealed himself. "...!!...Dark Tail! Wait, I have to arrest you!" With that, Meimi started to run towards him..."Give me the animal right now, stupid girl!" Angrily yelled the man. Discrated, Meimi didn't noticed that Asuka jr. had approached her enough to stopo her and to took the hedgehog. "No! Give it to me!" Yelled Meimi. Asuka jr. runned towards two elevators, and entered one. Meimi and the man followed him in the nearby elevator. "Look what you had done!" Yelled the man at Meimi. But then, he noticed that the elevator can show what's inside the -other- elevator...Thankfully, Asuka jr. was showing his back to them. Meimi was cleary seeing the satin black material that was around his head, like a bandana, that was long till his waist. "That's why he's called Dark Tail..." She tought. Asuka jr. meanwhile, managed to retrieve the stone just making the hedgehog sneeze. Then, he noticed the elevator's particular and, panicking, quickly tried to found a solution. Then, his elevator stopped...But the other not...It was a one way to the attic...  
  
He was about to leave, when he remembered the face of his redheaded classmate when she grabbed the hedgehog that was falling towards her...He touched a button on the elevator's wall...Meimi and the man just arrived to the attic, when they noticed that the other elevatore was about to approach the same floor. "What a stupid thief!" smirked the man. But when the elevator's door opened, a gigantic hedgehog-like baloon appeared...The man gasped and fainted, 'cause the baloon hurted him enough to send him on the far wall. Dark Tail quickly escaped to the roof, followed closely by Meimi. Dark Tail summoned his baloons, but before leaving he throwed the hedgehog and the Lacrima to Meimi..."Take care of him!" He yelled. Meimi looked at both the hedgehog and the stone, then the policemen approached her, telling her that they just arrested the man. Meimi Smiled. "...Than you..." She wispered, hugging the little animal.   
  
Asuka jr. looked at her smile. He felt a blush rising in his face, but he whispered to himself that was caused by the cold air of the night...  
  
Ok, I know is short, but I repeat, University is taking almost all my time..._ I don't know when I'll post the next chapter...And, for "We are Meant..." I have a huge writer's blocks, I'm sorry...  
  
By the way, Dark Tail will be approximately of 43 chapters, just like the Tv series!^_^  
  
Well, See You Soon!^_^ 


	4. The Wedding Veil

Here's chapter 4!^_^   
  
Really soon, ne?^_^  
  
I just gained some free time, so I used it in that manner...^_^  
  
Anyway, Enjoy it!^_^  
  
By the way, Ruby will be completely active as Meimi's little helper in the next chapters...  
  
Mysterious Thief Dark Tail  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
The wedding Veil  
  
Asuka jr. was sitting at his desk, at school, trying to avoid is so-called best friends that were trying to force him to try the new chips at crab's flavor...(In manga and anime , I remember it was crab, but it I'm wrong, tell me, ok?)   
  
In the next moment, he noticed that some girls of the first year were in his classroom, and one of these was strangely staring at him..."Hey, Asuka jr., do you know who she is?" Asked one of his friend. "Uh...no..." He answered. "Well, she is Sayaka Shinomiya-san, a cute and -very- rich girl." Saying that, he grinned. "And it seems to have some -interest- in you, Daiki-kun..." "You are sooo lucky, to have such a beauty after you..." Spoked another boy. Asuka jr. looked at them like they were some tipe of aliens...  
  
After school, Sawatari approached him while he was walking towards his house. "I have a new -scoop-..." "...So, what is it...?" "Well, a girl had discovered she was promised to a boy she hadn't even seen. The only way to free her is to retrieve the wedding veil and return it to the house of his -beloved-...but..." "But...?" "Well...the girl's name is Sayaka Shinomiya..." Asuka jr. stared at him...  
  
"...And...?" "What -and-?! Don't you remember her?! She was in our class today!" Sawatari sweatdropped at his lackness of memory. Suddenly, Asuka jr. remembered everything. "Wait...but if I help her, then..." "She will be free to -stalk- you, my dear..." Grinned Sawatari. Asuka jr. looked at him angrily. "Don't look at me like that! I'm not like a certain tall boy that likes to be -stalked-..." He said coldly. Sawatari, a bit scared, felled into silence. "Well, you are free to do what you want..." he said after a couple of seconds. Asuka jr. looked like he was in some deep thoughts.   
  
"...I see...well, I think I'll do it tomorrow night! See you!" Beamed Asuka jr. starting to run towards his house, leaving a surprised Sawatari behind...  
  
The nezt day, Meimi was in class awaiting for the bell's rang, and when finally she heard it, she started quickly to regroup her things, but..."Hey, this isn't mine..." She whispered, finding a small box under her desk...Suddenly, the tiny box exploded, launching confetti everywere in the classroom. She found herself covered with a white veil, and a wedding song echoing in the classroom. A small nore flipped onto her head. She tooked it.  
  
"Tonight, I'll steal the wedding veil at the Shinomya'a Mansion. Dark Tail.  
  
P.s. Since I don't know if you'll ever manage get married, you can take this veil for you. Bye Bye."  
  
Meimi looked at tne note, stoned. Then, she started to burn. "DARK TAAAAAAIL!!!!!!!! You'll pay for this! Prepare yourself!!!!" She jumped from her place, and runned out of the classroom. Asuka jr. was about to die, trying to hide his laughs.  
  
That night, Meimi reached Shinomya's Mansion. Sayaka opened the main door friendly, but when she heard the motive of her presence, her mood quickly darkened. "I won't let her to capture Dark Tail! He's my savior!" She thought.   
  
Meimi explained the future theft attempt at Sayaka's parents, and they quickly begged her to protect the veil. They gatered in the room when the veil was resting. Suddenly, a shadow appeared out of the window. Sayaka's parents yelled in surprise, but Meimi quickly reassured them. "They are only tricks to deceive you." She said calmly.   
  
Dark Tail was surprised seeing that his trick was a failure. "She's getting better...But that means more fan for me, then..." He smirked. He then entered the mansion by another window. He quickly peeked from a door, and found Meimi and Sayaka alone, near the wedding veil. "Kuso, she's expecting me right here!" He whispered. "well, let's do it in the long way, then." He quickly summoned some long scarf-like things and, opening the door, he grabbed the veil with them. "Dark Tail! Stay away from the veil!" Screamed Meimi. "But I'm away form it! I didn't used my hands to touch it, see?" He smirked at her. Then, Meimi tryied to reach him, but Sayaka grabbed her. "Noooooo! Don't leave me alone! I'm soooooo scared...!" She begged. But inside she was smiling evily. "let me go! Let me go!" Asked Meimi, trying to free herself. Dark Tail managed to reach the rooft easily, but when he was about to leave...  
  
"Wait right here! How you can to destroy a girl's best dream by stelaling her wedding veil?! So, you are just a common thief?" She asked angrily. Dark Tail looked at her, most angrily than her. "A girl's best dream isn't to get married with someone she don't want to! Ask the girl for the -real- truth! You girls are so girlish sometimes..." Then, he summoned some pink fog, and vanished. Meimi, coughing for the pink clouds, didn't heared very well the last words, so she decided to return inside the mansion to give the bad news to the family...  
  
The next day, she entered the classroom, only to find Sayaka Shinomiya hugging tighly Asuka jr.. "I'm so happy that the veil was stoled!" She exclaimed, smiling. "Well, I think you should thanks to Dark Tail...Why are you hugging Asuka jr. instead...?" Asked Meimi, a bit annoied. "Unless he's Dark Tail, but He's too baka and goofy to be him..." She finished evily. Asuka jr. looked at her, angrily and, grabbing a pen, he escaped form Sayakas's hug and writed something on Meimi's face. Then, he escaped from the classroom. Meimi quickly followed him. "Wait, what have you writed on my face, Asuka jr.?! Hey, Asuka jr., tell me now!" She yelled angrily. "Why I always have to chase a man...? " She suddenly founded him just near the classroom's door. Asuka jr. looked at her, then he started to laugh loudly. "Hey, why do you laugh?! What you have wriitten on my face?!" She asked angrily. "Better you don't know..." Said Asuka jr. It was write: "Girlish Girl"...   
  
Okay, I know is horrid, But the worst isn't it...I have an Univeristy exam at the end of February, so I can't stay at the PC for the next 20 days...20 DAYS WHITOUT THE PC! So, I can't even write my fanfictions...So, I beg your pardon, asking you to wait until March...I know it's hard, but I can't fail this exam, since it's my very first exam...I have to study, understood?;__;  
  
Well, for now, Farewell...-__-  
  
'Till March, of course...^__^  
  
Sigh, sob, poor me and my readers...;__; 


	5. Playing with Dolls isn't for Girls Only!

I'm returned!!!!!! Now, I wish to say that I got an honorable 26 on 30 (30 was the maximum), my parents are quite happy (it's my very first exam at the university), so I decided to work on my fic!  
  
By the way, Ruby will be active in a few other chapter, with the arrives of a certain blond-haired girl...  
  
One last thing...Starlightgenie! I found you on totallychibi-dot-com! You rewiewed Saint Tail! I did it too before you! Funny we found eachother almost everywere there's some Saint Tail's stuff!   
  
And, Chibikins, I havent heard about you since february, are you alright? Did school is going ok? And your fictions?  
  
Well, let's return to the story, I have a date tomorrow with my (*blush*) boyfriend, so I can't wast too much time!  
  
Here's chapter five!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: I OWN NOTHING! If I owned Saint Tail, the series wuold have NEVER ended! NEVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Ehm...*Cough-Cough* err...I mean, the episodes would have been much more than 43...  
  
Mysterious Thief Dark Tail  
  
Chapter: 5  
  
Playing with dolls isn't for girls only!  
  
Asuka jr, was at his desk in his classroom, when he heard Meimi and her friends talking about the amusement park, "Wonder Gardens", that had just opened. They were giggling loudly and talking about the boy of one on them. The girl in question decided to change subject and talked about the wonderful statues on the clock tower, made by a famous sculptor, that carry the jinx of true happiness for the couple that get to view them together. Asuka jr. started to get bored with such a girlish things, when...  
  
...He heard Meimi wishing to have a date, too, and her friend Ryoko asked her if she, maybe, wish to go with Asuka jr.. Hearing that, Asuka jr. felt heat rushing trought his face. "Me and...M-Meimi...on a DATE?!?!" He thought loudly (A.N.:can you tell me if someone CAN thought loudly...??), but before he can think about it more, he heard Meimi yelling that she can't believe such an idea and says as much. Upon hearing this, he rounds on her, and the usual fight breaks out. Asuka Jr. wants to know why he's being called a jerk, and:   
  
Meimi says: "It's because you are a goofy and insensible boy!"   
  
Asuka jr. said: "Look at who's talking! YOU are so goofy that you'll never catch Dark Tail!"   
  
Meimi said: "Well, if it's so, if I did I wouldn't show him to YOU!".   
  
Asuka jr., taked aback, wonders: "Did she thinks I'm her PET?!" and was about to talk back when Sawatari called him. He snorted and leaved Meimi without even say 'Hi'.  
  
Approaching his friend, he asked him to go a moment outside. Reached a hidden spot, Sawatari talked about a new job for Dark Tail.  
  
It seems a small child has borrowed a doll from a friend, and while at Wonder Gardens, tied her balloons around the doll. When the clock chimed, and the statues immerged, the wind caught the doll, carrying it up to the statues where it became entangled. The mother appealed to the parks director, but was told the doll was just a toy and to forget about it. Sawatari says the doll has to be reclaimed by Sunday, tomorrow, was its owner will be coming to collect it.   
  
Asuka jr. accepts the condition of the theft, and then they returned into the class. There, Asuka jr.'s friend called him, and asked him if he wan't to go at the new amusement park. He accepted, thinking that he will find some hints about how to collect the doll.  
  
He finally reached the amusement park and, noticing that the clock tower was about to bell and to show the doll, he waited near it, but someone bumped into him...  
  
It was Meimi.  
  
Each one is surprised to see the other and Meimi, smacking his hand away, asks him why he is there.   
  
"I'm here to have fun, of course." Meimi looked at him in a strange way.  
  
Asuka jr. remembering the conversation of the morning, blushed a bit and, a moment later, he turned to face the clock and wonders aloud if this is the clock tower all the girls are talking about. Meimi assures him it is, and as the clock begins to strike, he thinks of the jinx. But the statues do not appear. Nearby the director turns to an aid and questions him as to why the clock didn't work. Meimi, badge in hand, approaches them and asks as well. Asuka jr. followed her. The aid suggests a malfunction, and the director says that there had been a repair crew with the clock earlier. The aid runs off to see what can be done. Meimi tells Asuka Jr. it was a malfunction, and leaves him. Asuka jr. fely strangely angry by this missed chance (A.N.: I wonder why...), when a child next to him looses her balloon. This reminds Asuka jr. of him job… just as his friends approached him. Asuka jr. says he wants to buy ice cream, and slips away from them.   
  
Sneaking into the back of the clock tower Asuka jr. begins to look around, only to bump into a carnival costume. Momentarily alarmed he gasps. Catching his breath he sees, high above him, the doll still caught on the statue. Two men, posing as repairmen, are in the act of replacing the real statues with copies, so they can sell the originals. Surprised by that new problem, Asuka jr. stands up into one of the costume, making a noise that attracts the two men. They search, briefly, decide it was their imagination and return to the statue. Asuka jr., inside a large headed bunny costume, sighs with relief. Removing the head he decided he won't allow it!  
  
In town, dressed as the pink bunny, Asuka jr. is handing (and thinking angrily: "Why a PINK BUNNY?!") out fliers for the Wonder Garden and gives one to Meimi when he saw her. On the back of it there is a challenge from Dark Tail, announcing that he will come for the doll that evening.  
  
The problem with this statement is that in Japanese the word for doll is the same as the word for statue, so Meimi believes Dark Tail is coming for the valuable statues. She chases the rabbit, only to find Asuka jr. bundling the costume into a sack, to return later. Meimi arrives then and begins questioning him about the statues, and the happiness jinx linked to them.  
  
"Did you heard about the statue and their jinx, Asuka jr.? I'm a bit curious..."  
  
Asuka jr., surprised by her questions, wonders if she is trying a complicated game in order to have him ask her out on a date... (A.N.: I think is a bit confusing there, I'll explain later...)   
  
But she finishes by asking him if he thinks the statues are expensive. Asuka jr., confused by this turn in the conversation agrees they must be valuable. Meimi, incensed with his assumption regarding the theft runs off. Asuka jr. is left standing, gaping, and said: "Why I'm so upset...?"  
  
In the park the director is worried that the very unique statues are in danger of being stolen, but Meimi assures him that there is a reason for Dark Tail's coming. Genichiro Haneoka (A.N.: Surprised?) arrives saying this time that might no be the case. It seems there have been other thefts of statues, and Dark Tail could be the perpetrator.  
  
"There's no way he would do such a thing!" Saing angrily Meimi, but her father thinks she is being to easy on the thief. One of the repairmen arrives then and says they are done. Suspecting nothing the director lets them go. Meimi says that Dark Tail will arrive when the statues appear, at which point the clock spins wildly, arriving at midnight.  
  
As the chimes start the bewildered policemen mill around in confusion. The statues immerge, and in an explosion of confetti a sign appears saying, "These are fake."  
  
The director can't believe it, and Meimi. wonders when Dark Tail could have switched them. Suddenly the searchlights go on, and the police are once again in a panic, wondering where she is.   
  
"Remain in position!" Yelled Meimi as Dark Tail leaps onto the Wonder Garden Castle.   
  
"Why they haven't figured the truth out yet?" He asked in disbelief, and then sees the would-be thieves getting away. Vowing to stop them he is suddenly the focal point for all the floodlights.  
  
"I won't allow you to use the darkness as a cover! Train the light on his face!" Yelld Meimi at him, and then at her officiers; she wants to see his face. Smiling Dark Tail said: "If she wants Dark Tail, I'll give her Dark Tail", and produces her wand…  
  
It's Showtime!"  
  
Suddenly the searchlights are moving on their own and the lights in the park all come on, and the rides start up. Meimi wonders what's happening even as the director says he didn't order the lights on. Running along the edge of the castle, slightly behind his own huge shadow, Dark Tail heads for the escaping thieves, landing before the truck in a shimmering globe of light. Momentarily blinded the driver veers off the road, into a garden, and crashes into a wall. The statues, unsettled by the events, rip through the canvas walls, exposing the true crime. Meimi rounds on her father, who nods in agreement, and then the older detective yells, "Arrest them." The gathered officers make a human pyramid atop the two thieves. Meimi, smiling, turns to the truck, just in time to see Dark Tail remove the doll from the statue.   
  
As he runs off she follows, only to find his atop a food stand, doll in hand, the balloons blocking his face. The balloons explode, even as Meimi calls to his, and he easily flips over her head, running for the castle. With a wave of his wand the castle doors open, and hundreds of Dark Tails run out. "What's that?! Did the park has a Dark Tail parade, too?!" "Of course not!" The director said . "Eh eh, I'll be next to invisible in a sea of Dark Tails!" Dark Tail said, but looking back at Meimi mistakenly locks eyes with her. She knows it's him. Running harder he is amazed to have her following.   
  
She chides him, saying "I'll always know you!". He runs to the Ferris wheel and leaps into an open car. Meimi climbs up after him, even as the officers below are warning her that what he is doing is dangerous. Dark Tail, clutching the doll can hardly believe her. "Did she got crazy or something?!"  
  
As she rests for a moment he shows her the doll, and says he has taken what he said she would. Meimi asks, "Doll?" and finally figures it out.  
  
Dark Tail reflects on their earlier meeting, thinking to himself he would have been happy if he had asked her on a date and if she had accepted… but this was the next best thing.   
  
"You know, this encounter was like a date. I had fun with you." "W-what?! S-stop joking!" Said Meimi, blushing, and she leaps to his carriage. Climbing up she is met with a shower of streamers and confetti that almost blow her from the carriage. She gathers himself in, only to find she's alone.   
  
Back with the police the director thanks Meimi for retrieving the stolen statues, as Genichiro Haneoka proudly looks on. Haneoka says these are indeed the thieves he was after, "It was odd that Dark Tail would be stealing such an item as the statues." Meimi thought.   
  
In the dark room of a little girl Dark Tail lays the doll beside her sleeping form, and warns her against tying balloon onto precious items. Back outside he looks at the amusement park in the distance and wonders about the jinx, only to smile at the richness of his nights..  
  
Now, about the erlier meeting, I wish to say that when someone is in love, he is both blind and hawk-eyed at the same time about the person he/she love, so Asuka jr. when Meimi asked him about the dolls, wondered if maybe she was trying to give him some hints in order to get him to ask her out, since she was too shy to ask directly. I think Asuka jr. had read or heard about the complicated mind of the girls, so he just thought she was trying to do something like that. However, he had done this statement blindly, still without know he's starting to like her...  
  
And about Genichiro Haneoka, since Asuka jr.'s father "switched" job with Genichiro, is obvious that he's now the detective...About Eimi, I'll talk later about her...   
  
Well, anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if you found some grammar errors.  
  
Bye bye 'till the next chapter! 


	6. New Student, New Enemy!

I'm returned! Here's a new whole chapter! Anyway, this is the most difficult, since a certain blond-headed gilr will make her apparition, so I hope I did a, at least, good job...  
  
By the way, I think you'll have to wait a good amount of time before to see the 7° chapter, since it's a bit difficult to wrote it in an alternate (or reverse, you choose) universe, so please wait, ok?  
  
Enjoy!   
  
Mysterious Thief Dark Tail!  
  
Chapter: Six  
  
New Student, New Enemy!  
  
In the school playing field Asuka jr. and Sawatari are sitting on a bench. "Uhm, Asuka jr, do you know what means "Cherry Blossoms"?" Says Sawatari. "It's English for sakura, we learned it today." Said a bored Asuka jr. Sawatari is slighty embarrassed. However, he goes on to say that the painting is at the Center Museum. "Yeah, it's here. So, what's the matter?" Asked Asuka jr. "Well, I want Dark Tail to steal, no, return it to its rightful owner. It seems the picture was to be lent to the museum, but after the contract had been signed it actually gave ownership of the painting to the museum. The owner, and elderly man, had come to the chapel to pray for the paintings return." "Uh, the chapel? Why you was at the chapel?" Asked Asuka jr. "W-well, I-I just overhearded it while I was searching for Mimori-san." Asuka jr. looked suspiciously at him, but didn't asked anymore. Sawatari says the painting is on display at the museum. "Ok, ok, I had heard enough, Dark Tail is engaged." Said Asuka jr.  
  
Meimi and her two best friends, except for Seira, are at the local arcade. One of them wonders where Meimi is. "Hey Asuka jr, is over there, let's ask him." Meanwhile Asuka jr. is deeply involved in a game. As someone pauses to ask him he glances away from the scene long enough to break his concentration. The game goes from bad to worse, until a girl, who wanted to help, pushes him out of the way, taking over the game. "Let me play, I'll show you how to play!". She quickly loses. Asuka Jr. is desolate, the girl is unconcerned. "Why did you taked my place?!" Asked her Asuka jr., upset, but she isn't listening, her attention is on the game screen.  
  
"Tomorrow night, I'll take the Cherry Blossom from the Crown Center Museum. Dark Tail."   
  
"WHAT?! A Calling Card?! I must hurry!" Suddenly, Meimi popped out from nowhere (she was playng at another game), and quickly leaved, followed by her friends.  
  
The girl asks Asuka Jr. what this means, and he looks at her, saying: "Don't you know him? Are you new in town?". She looked at him, slighty upset." What a rude manners. Yes, I'm is new, so what's the problem?". As she says this is stands up and we can see that she is a lot taller than Asuka Jr. He mentally measures the distance and quickly leaves. She follows.  
  
As he is running away Asuka Jr. thinks about plans to recovery the painting, only to find the girl keeping stride with him. Quickening his pace he tries to out strip her, only to end up panting at the beach while she chides him for being out of shape. "I want to know who Dark Tail is!". Asuka jr. is obviusly reluctant to give her any information, until she gets him in a half Nelson. (I think is a wrestling move.)  
  
Asuka Jr. then explains to her. "Dark Tail is a local thief, which interests the girl exceeding. He's said to be very handsome, and skilled. No one had never saw his face, he's too quick in his escapes!" He said the last things in a bit too proudly manner. Lina noticed that.  
  
After a moments thought she announces that she's decided. She then asks where the Center Museum is, and when Asuka Jr. answered her, her whole personality changes and she becomes very friendly, apologizes for being so rough. " Sorry for before. My name is Takamiya Lina and I'm 14". She then runs off. Asuka Jr. is left to puzzle over women. "I hope she didn't get in the way tomorrow night..."  
  
At Asuka jr.'s home he's making dinner, and when he was about to finish, he decided to go collect his father. Founding him on the sofa Asuka jr. sneaks up on the poor man, scaring a year off his life. He is working with Tarot cards. "I want to start working them into his magic act. Now I'll do a reading try for you." (Dad mixes the cards like a little kid.) Doing a 7 card spread he turns over: The Chariot (R); the Star; Justice (R); the Wheel of Fortune; the Sun; the Moon; the Tower. Upon exposing this last card he frowns. "Uh, what's wrong, dad?" Questions him Asuka jr., but then he remembered the dinner and runned away. Dad whispers that there appears to be trouble in Asuka jr.'s future, but then he laughs and says Asuka jr. is too intelligent to keep down.  
  
is too intelligent to keep down.  
  
In his room, Asuka jr., transforms into Dark Tail. Then, he feels as if something has begun. However, he said to himself not to worry.  
  
At the museum Meimi is deploying his men and warning them to not let anyone who looks suspicious get away. Instantly Lina is brought to her, escorted by an officer. Lina is as surprised to see her as she her. She can hardly believe that she, a little girl, is in charge. "Hey, I'm 14, I'm not a little girl anymore!" "What?! You are at same age as me? I can't believe it! Sorry, I have to stay and watch". Meimi is not happy with this and produces her mayoral badge. Hoping to scare Lina away. Lina haughtily inform she that she is the mayor's niece. Meimi is dumbfounded. "My family has donated a lot of paintings to the museum and you should do your best to guard them!" After that Dark Tail suddenly arrives.  
  
While inside the museum we see Lina admiring the Cherry Blossom while Meimi paces up and down before it. Lina yells at her for pacing, and the lights of out. Meimi knows right away the cause and calls for backup lighting. In that instance Lina screams, the Cherry Blossoms are gone. Glancing down Meimi sees a pile of sakura petal... they make a trail down the hall. Lina says "I'm going after Dark Tail!", even though Meimi yelled "Hey, it's a ruse! Don't go!". Lina goes regardless. Meimi paces and frets before the missing picture frame until the two officers with him speculate that Lina has probably caught Dark Tail already. With a yell Meimi goes after the petal trail as well.  
  
Swinging down from above we see Dark tail. He's disappointed in Meimi, and points out that she had been doing so well. He also wonders why Lina is here.  
  
Producing a single cloth, Dark Tail flings it over the frame, conjures his wand, and in a poof of smoke... nothing happens. Mugging for the camera he reaches into the corner of the frame and peels off a bit of paper that is the exact color of the surrounding walls. He actually hadn't stolen the painting yet.  
  
Lina is running down the hall thinking: "I'm going to be the one to catch Dark Tail!" The petals end at a door, which Lina opens, allowing Meimi and the trailing officers to all run into... the broom closet. Lina asks him: "What are you doing in the closet? You always fall for Dark Tail's tricks, don't you?". They both then notice that the petals continue down the left-hand hall. "Don't you need to look after yor painting?" Asked angrily Meimi. As they run Lina says: "My family actually hasn't donated painting to this museum! Didn' you noticed it was a trick to stay here?" Meimi is shocked. "You can't lie about something like that! A life of crime begins with lies!" She yelled at her.  
  
They emerge from the museum to find the building surrounded by blooming cheery trees. An officer points to Dark Tail who is sitting on top of a public sculpture. "Hey, I'm done with what I came to do!" He said, and displayed the painting. Lina rushes forward and started to climb the sculpture, calling for Dark Tail to halt, and Meimi try stops her. Lina says: "I'm going to be a police officer some day! I must catch Dark Tail!" Meimi shoots back that she will be the one to do that and then she tryed to follow her. Datk Tail smiles indulgently and conjures a cherry blossom storm. Below her the assembled people scream in the wind.   
  
Lina looses her balance and started to falls form the sculpture and Dark Tail, ever the gentleman, jumped down places himself before her, using his ballons to land on ground, obviously not showing his face. Lina clutches his jacket shyly and thanks him. Upon witnessing this Meimi's eyes go blank in horror. After putting Lina safely on the ground, Dark Tail disappears into the swirling pink petals. Meimi noticed that too late, and she moves to chase her, only to fall flat on her face owing to the petals on the ground. Then Meimi begins yelling at Lina for her stupidity for allowing Dark Tail to get the better of her and declairs that she would have caught her if it had not been for her interference. Lina started to defends herself and a fight breaks out. Dark Tail smiles indulgently, hiding behind a tree near them, then he left.  
  
At the home of the elderly man we see him reading alone when a full moons light suddenly brightens his backyard, displaying blooming cherry trees, and his picture hanging on one of the trees. Amid a shower of petals he clasps his hands together and thanks God.  
  
The next morning we see Asuka jr. in his classroom, seated in his desk, when somebody called his name. It was Lina. she was approaching him, smiling. "W-w-what are she doing HERE?!" Said Asuka jr., shocked...  
  
Ooooookay, it's HORRID, but remember, it's difficult to write an alternate (or reverse, you choose) universe, so forgive me for the long time between the various updates. Now, I remember you that the next chapter is very difficult to wrote, so please have patience, ok?  
  
Bye Bye, See You Soon! 


	7. Tears of the Dagger

Sorry for the late, just read this whatever you want to forgive me or not. :P  
  
I don't own anything related to Kaitou Saint Tail you may recognize.  
  
Chapter fixed. (I hope......;;)  
  
Mysterious Thief Dark Tail  
  
Chapter: 7  
  
Tears of the Dagger  
  
"Yay! I finally found you!" Said a girl's voice. The class turns as one to observe the new comer. Lina rushes to Asuka Jr., hugging him. Asuka Jr., frozen, managed to asks: "why are you here?!" "I was searching for you since 'that day'. But you were probably hard to find because you're so short". Asuka Jr., hurted, demands she answer his question before picking a fight.   
  
Sawatari, noticing Meimi, asked who she was, and a very annoyed Meimi says: "Humpf! She's no longer in need of my services as school guide." and then she walked away, leaving a puzzled Sawatari behind.  
  
Meanwhile Lina is rubbing the top of Asuka Jr.'s head, like you would a little kid, until he slaps her hand away. Meimi fumes silently across the room as Lina goes to the board and writes out her name, introducing herself. The class whispers comments on her height, probable age, her style, if she's a model... at which point Lina stops the speculation. "When I grow up I want to be a policewoman, not a stupid brainless model." (A.N. Don't want to offend any models, this is just a Lina's idea. :P) This attracts Sawatari's attention. "Bad people should be captured, including Dark Tail." Sawatari can't help but turn to Asuka jr..   
  
Meimi then rises from her desk announcing, yet again. that: "I will be the one to capture Dark Tail!" One of Meimi's friends comes to her aid, saying that the mayor gave Meimi a badge and special license to capture Dark Tail. Lina slyly reminds Meimi that she is the mayor's niece. "All I have to do is ask him for a favor." Lina smirked. Sawatari smiles to see all this and thinks Dark Tail isn't going to be caught so easily. He turns to Asuka jr., thinking poor Dark Tail is their target, only to find him raging about Lina clinging to him.  
  
Later that day near the chapel Sawatari is seen talking to Asuka jr. about an archaeologist who works for the Crown Center Museum. "He said that the Dagger of Yat, which will soon be on display, is not an artifact but a replica made by him." Said to Asuka jr. "He explains that he was asked to make it by the director, never once thinking the man was going to try and pass the item off as genuine. He fears an investigation in which he could be implicated. Asuka jr. bursted out that he will take care of anything, bursting into flames, literally, in his desire to prove himself to Meimi and Lina.  
  
At home dad is working on a new trick which Asuka jr. declines to see, asking instead to borrow his confetti trick. He then puts together a challenge for Meimi, with an evil look in his eyes.  
  
Next day at lunch Lina asks Asuka Jr. if she can join him, and we see Meimi break her chopsticks on the desk in frustration. Asuka Jr. says no, as she'll want part of his lunch if he allows it. Lina laughs and says she won't even as Asuka Jr. opens his bento. Suddenly form Meimi's desk flies out a shower of confetti, and when Lina goes to see, in her rice she saw written: "Tonight I will take the Dagger of Yat from the Center Museum. Dark Tail".   
  
Lina says this is a nice note from a common thief as Meimi hastily closes the box. Drawn by the noise Meimi's friends gather around and try to steal her lunch. "Waaaaaaaaaah! Dark Tail can cook, too?! Absolutely nothing can compare a sexy man that can cook, too! Wanna taste it!" A fight then breaks out over the lunch. Sawatari, joining Asuka jr. at his desk, said that Meimi has broken her chopsticks, ans his lowed-voice responds was "Too bad that she can't taste my fine cooking." he said, smirking, not noticing that Lina, even is she hadn't heard him, became suspicious at his strange behaviour.  
  
That night at the museum Meimi meets the director, the same man who had the dagger made. The young detective asks to be allowed to see the dagger and is lead into the exhibit. It seems the dagger had a pyramid display room all its own. As they move towards it the director thinks that if the knife is stolen it will be exposed for the forgery that it is.   
  
Within the pyramid cameras are trained all around and Meimi is told that her officers are in place. The policeman asks if she wants anyone placed in the pyramid but Meimi says she will take this room herself as Dark Tail favors an entrance from a height. She then gets permission from the director to hide in a (hopefully fake) sarcophagus. "The set up is good in that the area is so small". She said. At that moment Lina arrives and tells her to take more extreme measures. Meimi tells her she's in the way to which Lina produces a letter from the mayor:   
  
"Meimi-chan, please take care of my niece Lina. I'm sure she can be of help. Please make use of her. The Mayor, Morinaka Hideo."   
  
Meimi almost swoons, while Lina goes on about her plans.  
  
Meanwhile, we see Asuka jr., as Dark Tail, approaching the museum. "I will not fail" He said to himself, smirking.   
  
At the museum he finds there are only guards on the entrance; no challenge for Dark Tail! Dropping down onto the point of the pyramid Dark Tail climbs inside and.  
  
"It's Showtime!"  
  
Conjuring playing cards he flings them at the various cameras around the room, breaking the lenses. In the control room the screens go to snow, only to be replaced by the sort of card they put on TV when they are 'experiencing operating difficulties'. Lina is incensed!   
  
Back in the Pyramid Meimi sees Dark Tail drop to the floor and make for the case. She thinks that as soon as he touches it the chase will be over and he will be finally her. Next we see Lina picking up what can only be described as a bazooka gun. Hefting it Lina runs for the pyramid. She thinks Dark Tail is making fun of them and no longer wants to wait for Meimi's plan. While in the pyramid Dark Tail's fingers touch the case, and Meimi explodes from her hiding place and leaps for him.  
  
"W-what the...?!"  
  
Dark Tail is totally taken by surprise. We see Lina, sighting on the pyramid, as Meimi grabs Dark Tail's wrist. Lina pulls the trigger and a canister of gas is fired into the pyramid. As the canister clatters to the ground both Meimi and Dark Tail turn in surprise, and then fall to the floor as the fumes begin to spread. Dark Tail pulls the bandana from his forehead to breath through while Meimi tries to hold her breath. Looking through the fog Dark Tail sees her not far away and, without thinking, leaped forward, throwsing his arms around her. "Dark Tail will not resist, while in the gallery." Said Lina, closing a steel door, sealing off the pyramid and trapping the gas inside.  
  
Dark Tail is on his knees before Meimi, clutching her to his chest. The only sound he heards is the beating of his heart. Mentally Asuka jr. wonders why he is helping Meimi. He should run, and think how easy it would be, but still he doesn't move. There's no doubt in his mind she'll see his face, and yet he is exactly where he longs to be, near her, hugging her, and is unwilling to move.  
  
Meimi was very surprised by his behaviour. "Instead of running away, he's helping me? Why? If he keeps to remain here, I'll manage to look cleary at his face..." She thought.  
  
Drawing away from him, breaking the spell, Meimi looks at him, only to find it was tear gas that was shot into the room and her eyes will not focus. Asuka jr, founds himself crying, and when he opens his eyes he discovers Meimi's face is awash with tears.   
  
Lina then peers into the room, sure the gas will have cleared by now, and sees Dark Tail holding Meimi. With a howl she punches down the steel door and rushes to Meimi, surprising them both, and distracting Meimi so much that Dark Tail managed to escape. Lina rushed towards Meimi. "Hey, why you let Dark Tail go?!". She pretty much wants to know the same thing, and Lina feels a strong desire to puch her for being so close to Dark Tail just like she was the first time she -meet- him. An officer rushes in, announcing that the dagger is gone. Both Meimi and Lina race back into the museum, calling for Dark Tail.  
  
Dark Tail is high above them, and calls down: "I'm taking the dagger". Then, with the dagger in heis mouth, he conjures his wand and hat. With a flourish Dark Tail makes his escape in a shower of peacock feather. Lina is looking up, still metaphorically shaking her fist, while Meimi is yelling, facing the wrong direction, for Dark Tail to stop. Lina asks: "What are you doing?!" "I still can't see, thanks to you!" Lina says that she had hung onto Dark Tail she would not have escaped, but Meimi says: "I don't need tear gas to catch Dark Tail!". Whirling to another completely wrong direction she declares, yet again, that she will be the one to catch him. Lina tells her to do as she pleases, and as she races forward in pursuit we see her falling down onto the pavement.  
  
The next morning at the museum Genichiro Haneoka arrive, only to be yelled at by the director. The director wants to know how they could have allowed the knife to be stolen, etc etc. And when it appears is not listening the man rounds on him. Genichiro Haneoka seems to be admiring a picture and says, "Ah, nice picture... I wonder if this is a fake too." The director has to back down.  
  
At school Lina is berating Dark Tail for stealing a fake, but Meimi comes to the thief's defense: "Dark Tail knew it was a fake and he was once again helping someone." "Humpf! This is pretty stupid! And, how you know it?" Asked Lina, a bit annoyed. "It's simple, I just know because I'm chasing him." Answered simply Meimi. Asuka jr, who was near the classroom's door, looked at her.  
  
Leaving the room Meimi passes Asuka jr., but he stopped and asked her: "I bet you were crying last night". Surprised she asks him how he knows. "Simple, your eyes are red". Embarrassed she begins scrubbing them with an arm as Asuka jr. asks the reason for her tears. "Girl's problems. And it's NOT a guy, if you dared to think that." she says and hurries off. Asuka jr. watches her go, smiling fondly to himself , thinking that it was on account of her being so nice that she's all bleary eyed.  
  
Sorry for my late, just the University and the Easter Holidays (you know, parents and familiars dinners or lunches...) occupied most of my time...I don't know when I'll update the next chapter, so pease be patient, ok?  
  
See you soon! 


	8. Admit It!

New chapter up!I got some free time!   
  
Previous chapter fixed (I hope...)  
  
I HOPE it's finally readible, and, For the next, please wait patiently, since I don't want to re-upload it again for mistakes, so I want to be sure it's OK before send it on FF.NET, ok?

Have patience...   
  
Beware! Someone is admitting something to himself...  
  
Mysterious Thief Dark Tail  
  
Chapter: 8  
  
Admit it!  
  
Floodlights is blazing. Meimi is watching this from above. She is sure this is a ruse and that he will be there any moment. At the sounds of running feet she hides beside the doors, as Lina rushes out! Leaping at her Meimi launches himself at what she thinks is Dark Tail. Lina ducks under her and Meimi lands flat on her face. Turning they confront each other, both equally surprised to see each other. From above comes the sound of Dark Tail, congratulating them on a job well done. Meimi can't believe she's been had again, while Lina notices something falling from the sky... two tickets to see the baseball championship: Dolphins versus the Eagles.   
  
Near the chapel, the next day, Asuka jr. and Sawatari are talking. "A baseball pitcher said a favorite glove has been stolen. Seems the month before the team owner's daughter asked for his autograph for a friend. The girl held the glove while he wrote out the autograph and when he looked up, she was gone. He explained he threw his first no-hitter with that glove and the division championship is coming up on Sunday. Without the glove his game has been in a rut."  
  
Reaching the pond Asuka jr. agrees to recover the glove (since he is a big fan of the Dolphins), while trying to boast about his tickets to the game. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a math test with a score of 95... not the tickets. Sawatari, confused, asks where he managed to find the money to buy the them. Asuka jr. says that he hadn't bought the tickets himself, and we have a flash back to math class...  
  
Sister is holding the offending test of Meimi, wanting to know the reason for it. Meimi gabs it and clutches it to her chest; while Sister goes on to say that if her grade doesn't improve she will have to take Sunday classes. Meimi howls in alarm, to the sounds of Asuka Jr.'s laughter. Sister rounds on him and tells him to help Meimi do her math.   
  
Both Meimi and Asuka Jr. feel this is a punishment far beyond the pale. But after class that day... "I want to see the Dolphin's game, and I wonders how I can go." Asuka Jr. says to Meimi. She scandalized, wonders if he means she should pay for his ticket and when he reminds her about Sunday classes the blackmail works, only...  
  
Sawatari smirked... an actual date! He wants to know if Asuka jr. is looking forward to Sunday. Asuka jr. denies it's a date, it's a payment, and says he got the tickets from her in fear Meimi would lose them. But then his indignation fades as he remembers the tickets are missing. While Asuka jr. jerks Sawatari says they will search for them the next day.   
  
We see Asuka jr. asking his friends the next day, When... "Remember, you have to help me, and YOU have the tickets!" Meimi calls to him, with a pouting face. Savatari, ever so sly, asks if Asuka jr. was planning on going to the game with her, and we heard gasps of surprise from Asuka jr.'s friends.... They demand to know if it's a date, while Asuka jr. tries to explain it away, only to end in yells. Across the room Lina looks on. She reflects on the dropped tickets from Dark Tail, and the ones Asuka jr. is missing and puts it all together.  
  
Next door, on the soccer field, Asuka Jr. turns in time to block a goal with his leg, but doing so he swirled around in a manner that's showing his acrobatic skills off to a level he doesn't want known. Lina, observing this, is only more convinced that Asuka jr. and Dark Tail are one and the same.   
  
Out on the balance beam Meimi is performing her routine when she saw a ball floating near her face, then the ball explodes becoming a challenge from Dark Tail. "Tonight at the Uchara residence I will come for Oikawa Toshu's glove. Dark Tail."  
  
Meimi, however, is not conscious for this reading of the challenge, since she falled from the balance beam, hitting the ground. The gathered gilrs go to wonder how it is that Dark Tail and Sawatari can be interested in her. Asuka jr. is watching the proceedings… and Lina is watching Asuka jr..  
  
Back in the classroom Asuka jr. is now ready to look for the tickets when Meimi grabs him. "Where you think you're going?". Meimi said, splatting a book onto Asuka jr.'s face, hurting his nose. "I bought you the tickets, now you HAVE to help me for the test!" She reminds him the test is the next day and Asuka jr. laughs nervously.  
  
Alone in the classroom Asuka Jr. trying to explains to Meimi sayng that solving math problems is like catching criminals. Meimi asks why he puts it in that way. "Well, since your only thought is to catch criminals..." There, he stopped. "By the way, why you are so interested in catching Dark Tail?" Meimi, offended form the previous phrase, at first ignored the question, but when he repeats it she says it has nothing to do with him. Asuka jr., insisting, wants to know what she means by that. Rising to her feet Meimi says it's between Dark Tail and her. A shocked Asuka Jr. drops the pencil he'd been holding. Meimi, recovering herself, takes her seat and the lesson resumes. Asuka jr. started to repeat when suddenly Lina is at the door, asking to see him. He joins her and Lina produces the missing tickets..."Are these belong to you...?" She said, smirking.  
  
Lina says she found them 2 nights ago and would Asuka jr. like to know where? Asuka jr. thanks her, but says they are not his tickets. Lina says fine, she'll keep them. As she moves to leave she suddenly asked: "Are you a Dolphins' fan?" Asuka jr. mutely nodded 'Yes' and Lina, smirking, invited him to the game, using the same tickets she found. There is nothing Asuka jr. can do.  
  
Back at home Asuka jr.'s mood hasn't improved as he complains to himself. "Why did Lina have to find them?" He laments. "I don't want to go to the match with her..."   
  
Lina is at the Uchara residence trying to convince the current owner (a girl) of the glove that they, Meimi and herself, need to watch the glove. The little girl shouldn't be here. Meimi arrives at this point as asks what the strange table is for. As she places his hand on it green paint sprays in every direction, coating her from the chest up. "It's a trap to catch Dark Tail." Said Lina, smirking, seeing Meimi covered with the paint. The little glove's owner asks her what she has against the thief. Lina falls back on wanting to be a policewoman. While Lina renews her fight with the girl, Meimi has conceived a plan to catch Dark Tail.  
  
Near the chapel, Asuka jr. becomes Dark Tail and Sawatari warns him that things are going to be happening and to take care.  
  
In the Uchara residence we see: Dark Tail reaching for the glove on the trap table, and then the green paint, and then the police all piling on top of him. When the lights are turned out the police see that Dark Tail is actually a dummy, even as he expands and then bursts, sending streamers and confetti into the air. The real Dark Tail is standing on the veranda watching the proceedings with interest.  
  
Meanwhile, at the baseball field, Meimi, the girl with the glove, and Lina are hiding until Dark Tail is caught back at the house. The girl is as obnoxious here as at home. Meimi finds herself confronted by Lina, saying she has tickets to the game on Sunday an that she will go with Asuka jr. Dark Tail is within earshot and is shocked that Lina is using Meimi's tickets for her own pourpose. Meimi, a bit angry, said that she is supposed to go with Asuka jr., since she bought the tickets for him. Lina tells her that she doesn't think that Asuka jr. will go with her. This surprises Meimi and Lina then goes on to say that she knows who Dark Tail is, and would she like to know.  
  
Once again se turns her down, while a panicking Dark Tail listens in. "No, I don't want to know, I just want to catch him".  
  
Dark Tail then opens the dome on the ball field, allowing the night air in which attracts Meimi's attention. Dark Tail comes floating in on a heart shaped balloon. Meimi is stunned... how could he have known to come here? Rina tells her not to worry; she'll catch the thief. Dark Tail, waving his arm for a "First pitch!..." yelled:  
  
"It's Show Time!"  
  
Suddenly Rina and the girl with the glove are floating upwards amid hundreds of tubular balloons.  
  
Rina calls to Meimi to do something, but as she says, what can she do? Dark Tail says he'll end the game quickly and produces a pin, which he uses to pop the balloon he's now laying on. Both girls are forced back down under the power of the balloon blast. The balloon appeared to have been full of baseball gloves that now rain down onto the playing field.   
  
Panning up we see Dark Tail holding the stolen glove. He chides the girl for stealing saying no matter how big a fan you are you can't just take things. Meimi yells at the girl, "It was stolen?" and she excuses herself as best she can saying she'll never do it again. While arguing with the girl,she didn't noticed Dark Tail that produces the missing Dolphin tickets and says to Rina he'll return those as well. Rina can only look on in shock.   
  
Running after him, calling for him to wait Meimi pursues Dark Tail, only to see his escape balloons rise up. With an odd look on his face Dark Tail watches her, until he smiles and thinks, "Thank you...I...I love you," and floats away.  
  
The next day at school Asuka Jr. is yelling at Meimi to meet him at the second gate and she replies she has no idea which is the second gate! He says it's the north one and Meimi repeats her question while Seira tries to get the couple to lower their voices. At the back of the room Rina looks on, thinking to herself that she will get the proof she needs to have Asuka jr. for herself, even if this means she have to blackmail him.  
  
We then see the stadium and hear the announcer wondering what kind of pitching we are going to see today. We then have several shots of the pitcher striking people out. He is very excited. Panning around we find Asuka Jr. and Meimi in the stands. Asuka Jr. is all worked up over the pitching, and turning to Meimi said that the last time the Dolphins were so good, it was long ago. Waiting her response, he watches her for a moment. In his mind he sees her telling Rina that she will catch him and that she doesn't want to know his identity.   
  
Looking back at him Meimi smiles and says, "Well, I think we can thank Dark Tail...", then she asks Asuka jr. why he is suddenly blushing. Startled at being caught Asuka jr. says it's because it's hot and, turning his head to the baseball filed, he tought: "I...I love you!"


End file.
